My Master Leo
by raphiecandy3426
Summary: Raph and Leo get bumps on their heads after they fall down a hill in the park, in the late winter. When they wake up, Leo thinks that he is king and Raph is his pleasure slave. What will happen once the Shredder finds out and kidnaps Leo? Let's just say Raph will do anything to get his Master back.
1. MIA

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

My Master Leo

Chapter 1- Bump on the head

'How do we get ourselves into these messes?' Leo asked himself as he and Raph trudged through the snow. It was late winter and Raph had talked him into going out to have some fun in the snow covered park. Things got bad when a blizzard hit and they got lost on their way back. "How are we going to get back to the lair?!" screams Leo over the whistleing wind. Raph stops and turns around. "We're gonna' need ta' go through the pond, the more we move on land the colder we're gettin!" yells Raph. Leo nods his head and moves past Raph to continue walking. "That sounds great, but aren't we on the hill?!' shouts Leo, squinting to see forward. "I don' think so! I thought we passed a few hours ago!" shouts Raph looking at Leo. They continue walking until they see lights in the distance. "That must be the city, we made it Leo!" exclaims Raph. "Come on, let's get out of this cold!" yells Leo. They smile at each other and start running towards the lights. 'Almost there.' thought Leo. They keep running towards the lights and don't realize that they are on the hill. They reach the edge of the hill and stop. They turn to each other and smile. Suddenly, they hear a cracking noise. "What's that?!" asks Leo. Raph shrugs and looks down at the ground. CRACK! "AAAHHHH!" they scream as they fall to the ground. The very thing they were the dreading had happened, they had ended up on the hill and it have given away with them on the edge.

With the others...

April had come over to the lair and was working with Donnie on the Sewer Sliders, while Mikey was playing on his T-pod, and Splinter was in his room meditating. "So, Donnie, can I ask you something?" asks April. Donnie stops blow torching and lifts the welding mask. "Sure, April. What is it?" he answers with a smile. "Where's Leo and Raph?" she asks bluntly. Donnie's face goes white and he runs into the rec room. "Mikey, please tell me that Raph and Leo are back!" shouts Donnie. Mikey looks up and smiles. "Yes, they are." says Mikey. "Really?" asks Donnie looking hopeful. "No, of course not." says Mikey with a smile. Donnie growls and gets in Mikey's face. "Then why did you say they were here?!" screams Donnie. Mikey backs up with wide eyes. "Because you told me!" yells Mikey back. Donnie backs down and sighs. "Come on April, we need to go find Leo and Raph." says Donnie as he heads towards the lair exit. Splinter walks out of his room and frowns. "Where do you two think you are going?" he asks with concern laced into his voice. Donnie and April turn around and bow. "We were just going to look for Leonardo and Raphael, Master." answers April. Splinters' frown deepens. "They have not yet returned yet?" he asks. Donnie shakes his head. "No, Sensei, they haven't." replies Donnie.

Splinter strokes his gotee/beard thing and looks down in deep concentration. "April, you shall go out and search for the two. Donatello, do you have a way to treack them?" he asks and says to Donnie and April. April nods and leaves the lair after grabbing her coat and gloves. "Of course I do, why wouldn't I- Sensei, you're a genius!" says Donnie as he rushes off to grab his computer. Splinter chuckles and walks back into his room. Donnie walks back out and sits on the couch. He dials April's number and turns on the computer. "Hello?" says April. "Hey, April. I think I have a way for you to find Raph and Leo without looking all over town." he says. "Really, how?' she asks with an eager voice. "Okay, so, if I track them on my computer through their T-pods, then you could find in a jiffy." explains Donnie. "That's great, Donnie. So, what's the first direction?" says April. "You need to go down the street you're on then turn left at the end of it to head to the park." he explains. "Why would they be in the park?" questions April. "I'm not sure." answers Donnie. "Okay, so I'll ckeck in with you once I reach the park." says April as she hangs up the phone. 'Be safe.' was Donnie's thought as he watched the computer screen. "So, whatcha' doin', Donnie?" asks mikey looking over at his brother. Donnie turns his head and looks at Mikey. "You didn't hear any of that did you?" says Donnie with a frown. Mikey smiles widely and shakes his head. "Nope, not a bit." he replies honestly. Don face palms and groans.


	2. Lost and found

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

My Master Leo

Chapter 2- Finding Leo and Raph.

April was still out searching for Leo and Raph, when her T-phone rings. "Hello." she says after she picks up. "April, I know where Leo and Raph are." says Donnie ecstatically "Really? Where?" asks April. "They're in the park at the foot of the hill." explains the turtle in purple. "Do you mean the hill with the 20 foot drop at the top?" she asks. 'Yep, that one. My computer says that they're at the bottom of the drop." says Donnie. "Okay, I'll go see if they're awake, then I'll call you back and you can come get if they're both out, okay?" suggests April. Donnie sighs. "April if i go out there, I will turn into a turtle-cicle." he says. April takes the phone away from her ear and stares at it with wide-eyes. She puts it back to her ear and sputters out, "But, Donnie, if they're both knocked out, how am I going to bring them back to the lair without help?". Donnie sighs and titters. "Sorry, April. You're on your own now. I just hope that at least one of them is wake." he says and hangs up. April growls in frustration and puts her phone in her pocket. "Thanks, Donnie. You were a real help." she says sarcastically. As she turns into the park, she some figures in the distance, that were- GREEN! 'That has to be them! Take that Donnie, they are awake! she thinks as she walks towards them in a fast stride.

Over with King Leo and Slave Raph...

Leo's sitting up and looking straight at Raph. "Why are we in the park?" asks Leo calmly. Raph looks around and gulps down hard. "You know, I hate being in the park. Especially, during winter!' screams Leo. Raph winces and shrinks down. "I-I'm sorry, Master. I don't know how we got here in the first place." says Raph in a quiet voice. Leo glares daggers at him. "Do you really want to lie to me today, Slave?" questions Leo. Raph turns and goes wide-eyed. "I did not lie, Master. I swear I did not." says Raph quickly knowing he was getting in trouble. "So, you want to continue lying to me? So be it." says Leo reaching behind him. Raph looks from Leo to the ground where Leo was reaching for and starts to panic. "M-master, please. Let me make it up to you some-how." suggests Raph with a small smile on his face. Leo turns to him and growls. "You dare try to get out of your punishment, Slave!" yells Leo. Raph pales and looks at the whip Leo has in his hands. "Master, I did not mean to upset you." says Raph moving away from Leo slowly. Leo smirks and then laughs. "You are the worst liar in the entire kingdom, Slave. No, bend over and let's get this over with." says Leo calmly as he raises the whip. Raph looks to the ground and slowly bends over in the snow.

Back over with April...

'Come on, come on! Where are you two, now.' she thinks as she looks around. "AAAAAAHHHHHH!" screams Raph in the distance. "Raph!" she screams and runs towards the sound. She reaches the location of the sound and is shocked to see Leo whipping Raph on his legs and butt. "L-Leo, what are you doing?!" she screams at him. Leo freezes the whip in mid-air and turns his head to stare at her. "Who are you?" he asks in a menacing voice. "Very funny, Leo. What were you thinking?! You could have hurt him, very badly!" she screams and walks over to Raph. Raph looks up from his position and widens his eyes in shock. "Are you okay, Raph?" asks April as she lays a hand on Raph's shoulder. Raph flinches away and sits on his butt, hissing as he does. "Ow, ow, ow. That burns." he whispers to himself, but just loud enough for April to hear. "Oh, you poor thing. Come on, let's get you two back to the lair." she says and holds out her hand to Raph. Raph looks from her hand to Leo and back all over again before Leo nods. Raph reaches out timidly and grabs hold of her hand. She helps him up and smiles at him. "You ready to go?" she asks nicely. Raph nods and starts to follow her away. Leo scoffs and follows her and Raph away.


	3. Master and slave

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles**

** My Master Leo**

** Chapter 3- They're home**

**At the lair...**

Don, Mikey, and Splinter are waiting in the entertainment room, awaiting the arrival of Leo, Raph, and April. April had called a few minutes ago and said that she had found Leo and Raph. She was on the way back with them. Donnie was holding his First Aid-Kit in his arms because April had told him that Raph was injured. "Donnie, what kind of injury does Raph have?" asks Mikey. Donnie turns his head and shakes it. "I'm not sure Mikey. April wasn't specific when she told me, but she sounded worried about. So, I'm taking it seriously." replies Donnie. They hear footsteps coming near the entrance of the lair and stand up. April walks in first with a sad expression on her face. Donnie walks up to her and lays a hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" he asks her. She looks behind her and looks back. "Something's wrong with Leo and Raph." she says as they hear and yelp in the background. Splinter steps forward a few paces and stops. "Was that Raphael, we just heard Miss O'Neil?" asks Splinter. April nods and starts to cry. They hear two sets of footsteps come closer and go wide-eyed at what they see. Raph is standing next to Leo with a hand mark on his right cheek. Leo looks around the lair and scoffs. "Why are we here again?" asks Leo to April as Raph lifts Leo over the stones infront of them. "I said we were going home." says April quietly. Leo's eyes fill rage and he turns to face Raph. Raph cowers and whimpers. "Why did you not tell me, that we had this place as a home?!" screams Leo. "I-I didn't know." says Raph in a plea for mercy. Leo growls and smacks Raph hard. Raph yelps as he spins and hits the floor. The others watch in horror as Raph holds his face on the verge of tears. "Leonardo, what is the meaning of this?!" shouts Splinter.

Leo turns around and looks at the others. "Who are you?" he asks with a frown on his face. They others look at each other and back to Leo. "Haha, funny Leo. You can stop acting now." laughs Mikey. Leo frowns at Mikey and scoffs. "I am surrounded by idiots." says Leo as he grabs Raph by the mask and hauls him up. "You go get ready for tonight. Do not mess up my bed, again. Do you understand?" says Leo as eh points towards his room. "Yes, Master. I understand." says Raph in a tiny voice and he runs off towards the bedroom. Leo looks around and sits down on the couch with a deep scowl on his face. Don, Mikey, and Splinter look at April for the answer. "I said that there was something wrong with them." she says. Donnie's jaw drops and he sputters out "You could've at least mentioned that Leo was beating Raph like a slave." he says quietly. She glares at him and puts her hands on her hips. "Well, excuse me, Mister Perfect!" she shouts at him and leaves the lair. "Wow, smooth Donnie." says Mikey. Donnie glares at him. "Now, isn't the time, Mikey." he says roughly.


End file.
